User talk:Darth tader
yep, I will elect you in a moment. Main Page I will protect the main page and any templates. Then, we only can change it. Me, you, and Oblivion. By the way, you and oblivion aren't Buerocrats yet. Berucrats Beurocrats are people who can elect other people as admins. When will you change the main page? acually I made that pic by myself thank you dont take the credit Minute I will be back in a minute. i am going to see if i can recruit people to contribute to this site on IRC. Hello Are you talking about which one I am in. Or are you talking about the gears of war one that we are trying to start? Get on swfanon IRC real fast, we have the password for the GOW IRC channel, and i can give it to you privatly there. admin? Dear Darth tader, Hello! It's RR from Halopedia! Could I be an admin? I promise to be a big help, man. Best regards, My Name is Helen (Talk) (Helen) 03:56, 17 February 2007 (UTC) IRC IRC is up and running. just join #gearsofwar. RR Make RR a De Facto Admin. Hey, bud With all due respect, tader, with my programming skills, I could serious vamp up this site: customize the pages, set a background, modify the toolbar, all the HTML stuff covered under MediaWiki. I literally can't to that with a standard account - those pages are permanently locked for sysops only. BTW, de facto means self-appointed. I wasn't self-appointed. You appointed me. =D Later. Best regards, My Name is Helen (Talk) (Helen) 19:33, 17 February 2007 (UTC) Hey man, I made a new UOTW award. You just typ Uotwaward|Date|Date in . Post it on the UOTW's page. I posted it on mine. I am trying to edit an article right now Locust Horde Look at the Locust Horde article, it has been made by me. And, do you think i should make my sig. say Darth Raul, or leave it like it is. Has RR come back from his appointment yet. Epic Maybe we should do the Video Game thing like Halopedia. We could email Epic Games and tell them of our Wiki. Awesome How awesome is the BAckground! Background The black kind of made me think of Gothic too, Ask RR to change it if you want. Collaboration of the Month Hey man, ask RR, and the other users like Caboose, to vote for us as Collaboration of the Month. Thanks I know but..... I know but no one hardly has voted yet, and we really need this. Hey! Hey Darth tader! I didn't know you were here. Good luck! Brain40 Brain40 I invited Brain40 to the site now. re:g'morning Hey. =D Do you approve of the background now? Best regards, My Name is Helen (Talk) (Helen) 15:43, 18 February 2007 (UTC) RR You do know RR doesn't have Gears, right. He says he plans to get it, but how can he be an Admin if he doesn't have the Game?!?! Pvt. Carmine Comm 16:07, 18 February 2007 (UTC) Admin As a primary source of information I request Admin status in order to further my usefullness. Can I become an Admin. I have Gears. I have beaten Gears. I have read essentially every article written about Gears. Pwease. Pvt. Carmine Comm 16:27, 18 February 2007 (UTC) OWNAGE! HOLY CRAP! YOU'RE VERY FREAKING GLAD YOU'VE MADE ME AN ADMIN! CREATE A PAGE AND SEE WHAT'S AT THE TOP! OWNAGE! OWNAGE! =D Cheers, My Name is Helen (Talk) (Helen) 18:20, 18 February 2007 (UTC) :Hehe. =D Cheers, My Name is Helen (Talk) (Helen) 18:29, 18 February 2007 (UTC) ::Thanks, bro. =D Ya see, without administrative access, I couldn't have made the buttons, set the background, changed the toolbar...=D I'll be doing some more work regarding mediawiki, so stay tuned. Best regards, My Name is Helen (Talk) (Helen) 18:31, 18 February 2007 (UTC) caboose? no, she's actually just 14, and we were having a little joke. and yes, she's grounded. =( Cheers, My Name is Helen (Talk) (Helen) 18:29, 18 February 2007 (UTC) Spartan 387 I will make him an admin as soon as you tell me you want to. Protecting main page Just misinterpreted something GHe said earlier. He notified me of my error on the IRC.--'Lord OblivionSith holocron' 22:14, 18 February 2007 (UTC) Main Page I unprotected the Main Page to invite Vandals, Get on IRC please. Here? Are you on yet? Irc Get on Irc when you get online. Community Portal page. Hey man look at the Community Portal page that I made, and try to fix it please. gearspoints Check my userpage, at the bottom. =D Cheers, Ghost Inside the Machine (Whisper through the Storm) ( ) 19:56, 20 February 2007 (UTC) Wookiepedia Link I will fix the link in a minute, I didn't know we had a major contrib. but thanks for telling me. Sig. I don't know which sig to use. This one or this one Yeah I liked the Marcus Fenix one is very good, the Raul one was made by Aeonz on SWFanon. By the way, look at the Manual of Style now, I have made it a lot better, tell me what you think we should change. I like the Idea, Lets start it sometime soon. RR said that we should stop editing the fanon pages, because he is making it more professional. Thanks. :Please stop ''all editing regarding Gears of War-namespace pages. I'm gonna go take a shower, then go on XBL in maybe 20 minutes, after that, I'll fix it all up. Wanna go on with me? Best regards, Ghost Inside the Machine (Whisper through the Storm) ( ) (Omens) 23:25, 20 February 2007 (UTC) ::7:00 pm EST confirmed, Commander. Over and out. Cheers, Ghost Inside the Machine ''(Whisper through the Storm) ( ) (Omens) 23:41, 20 February 2007 (UTC) If You Want. He doesn't mean we can't create Fanon articles, but he wants us to not work on it until he makes the page look fancy. Go ahead and Put the Community Portal on the side bar. I have created a Torque Bow article and a Boomshot Grenade Launcher, and I wanted to ask you to get on IRC and try to get as many users as possible to join. gearspoints I don't recieve any. =D Cheers, Ghost Inside the Machine ''(Whisper through the Storm) ( ) (Omens) 02:34, 21 February 2007 (UTC) I am on. I am on now, so, you may contact me with whatever you wish, and if you have thought of any other articles to be made please tell me. Best Regards. I have a suggestion for an article, maybe we should make articles about the Ranks of the COG Army. Names Can you please give me five peoples names for my fanon article. Thanks. Best Regards. Article I have written my article, it is 6 pages on paper, but I couldn't think of names. Thanks for the names, and, Captainadamgraves is wanting to be admin, should we put him as defacto admin? Best Regards. Ok Ok good Idea. What are you talking about, get on IRC please. Read My Article. Read my article please, i thought yours was good. It is Victor Squad. XBL? negative...I'm going on once at about 7:00 or so tonight, and then sometime after 9:00. Cheers, Ghost Inside the Machine ''(Whisper through the Storm) ( ) (Omens) 20:56, 23 February 2007 (UTC) p.s. - On second thought, 4:15 might work. Do you......? Do you have a myspace? Hello. Could you put the Admin Forum on the Side Bar please? Yep, i was just asking if you had one, geyt on IRC now please. Picture I love that new picture for the logo , why don't you? Ok I will put it on the Sitenotice as soon as you give me a name for the page. By the way get on IRC please. Sorry Sorry Last week was my vacation and i was only able to achieve minimal computer access. Vacation is pver so i will be active a lot now. Pvt. Carmine Comm 02:57, 27 February 2007 (UTC) Oracle Newsletter Willing yes, but there is not enough information, sadly, to do it. =( Cheers, Ghost Inside the Machine ''(Whisper through the Storm) ( ) (Omens) 20:53, 27 February 2007 (UTC) Logo I think we should change the site logo now, the community has voted more towards it than any other pic. get back to me on this subject. Thanks. Best Regards. Online I am on now, get on IRC. Best Regards. Jericho Get on IRC. IRC Hey tader, get online, please GOW @ XBL Dear Tader, Can you go on in 10 minutes? =D Cheers, Ghost Inside the Machine ''(Whisper through the Storm) ( ) (Omens) 00:04, 2 March 2007 (UTC) IRC Get on IRC now plesase, and see if you can get RR to come too. IRC tader, can you get on IRC in half an hour please? Tell Adam Graves (or whatever his name is) to come on too. It's 4:09 EST, if you want for reference, though I think you know this already. Cheers, K, Get On Irc, please. Main Page Beta I think you should put room in there for the featured article, RR says that he'll put one in later when there're more pages. I'm not the complaining type, but the background might be able to be changed. What do you think? Go on IRC right now, I'm on. Cheers, :It looks very good, although I'd like to do some work on it. =D Cheers, Ghost Inside the Machine ''(Whisper through the Storm) ( ) (Omens) 15:58, 3 March 2007 (UTC) p.s. - you took it from Wookieepedia, right? =D Sorry Sorry I haven't been on for a while, I stayed at my friends house last night, and played halo 2 all night long, just got home,Get on IRC please. MP? I accidentally deleted the Gearspedia Times thing, but that was just a technical mistake. =D It's necessary to remove it before I can perform surgery on the page. ''Then I'll put it back. =D Cheers, Ghost Inside the Machine (Whisper through the Storm) ( ) (Omens) 14:15, 4 March 2007 (UTC) :It's complete. =D There was a lotta excess coding that gunked up the page. Therefore, I took a little scapel and surgically shaved off everything that accounted for the excess lines and what-not. =D I'm putting back the Gearspedia Times thing right now. =D Cheers, Ghost Inside the Machine ''(Whisper through the Storm) ( ) (Omens) 14:18, 4 March 2007 (UTC) ::Your call. =D Cheers, Ghost Inside the Machine ''(Whisper through the Storm) ( ) (Omens) 14:36, 4 March 2007 (UTC) Hello I am online now, get on IRC in a few. urgent See http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:A_discussion_regarding_Halopedia_Civility. Thanks. =D Cheers, Ghost Inside the Machine ''(Whisper through the Storm) ( ) (Omens) 14:24, 4 March 2007 (UTC) Snazzy stuff...=D Dear Darth tader, You just got 12 Gearspoints for the fragging fantastic job you did with the MP. =D Cheers, Ghost Inside the Machine ''(Whisper through the Storm) ( ) (Omens) 15:32, 4 March 2007 (UTC) IRC Please get on IRC. Bring RR with you. My I have the ability to speak to you? can I Pleasssssseeeeeeeeeee speak to you? You know where to find me. You Still On? Are you still online? RE: Questions Dear Darth tader, Okay. =D #With regards to the MP, I'll add sections in several hours. Just got backfrom extensive biology lab midterm. =D #Lighter background picture? It doesn't blend in with the current logo! =D #Familiar links? Hoo-rah. =D Cheers, Ghost Inside the Machine ''(Whisper through the Storm) ( ) (Omens) 21:28, 5 March 2007 (UTC) Hello Could you please get on IRC, and bring anyone else on the site please. HELP!!! Help me, get on IRC FAST. RR R was using other usernmes on IRC, and anoying me. Anyway get on IRC now please, I will explain in detail. recommendation =D Dear Tader, As I am an administrator, you outrank me. =D However, I advise that you don't place reference on the Gearspedia Times until we can discuss it further. =D Best regards, Ghost Inside the Machine ''(Whisper through the Storm) ( ) (Omens) 03:40, 6 March 2007 (UTC) Re: Welcome Thank you for the welcome. I'll try to fix this place up like i did Halopedia. Also, i would join you on the IRC, but i've been banned by LO. RR and i were chatting last night, we were discussing important info and couldn't reveal our names. LO didn't like that, long story short, i'm banned. Sorry. :--[[User:Donut THX 1138|'Councilor 'Nodotee']] BattleNet] - Covenant of Halopedia] 22:46, 6 March 2007 (UTC) Yeah, i'm Delta-Two. :--[[User:Donut THX 1138|'Councilor 'Nodotee''']] BattleNet] - Covenant of Halopedia] 22:57, 6 March 2007 (UTC) IRC You can get back on, it was a joke. You are able toget back on now, please get back on. It was a test of my abilities to ban people off IRC,. Sorry to offend you. Fixing It Fixing it now. It is fixed, I think, try again, and once again sorry.